Snap
by A Anonymous FanFiction Writer
Summary: He knew it was going to happen eventually. For a while, his thoughts went downhill faster and faster… and now, here he was, ready to commit the act that would take his life away.


**Snap**

* * *

**Description: **He knew it was going to happen eventually. For a while, his thoughts went downhill faster and faster… and now, here he was, ready to commit the act that would take his life away.

**Author's Note: **I was thinking about things and thought about what Harry went through during his fifth year and thought about what could have happened if he had snapped. This is what I feel would have happened. Takes place after a detention from Umbridge in OOTP.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the small part from OOTP in this chapter. J.K. Rowling still owns that.

* * *

_**[…] The pause in the pointed quill's scratching made Professor Umbridge look up.**_

"_**Ah," she said softly, moving around her desk to examine his hand herself. "Good. That ought to serve as a reminder to you, oughtn't it? You may leave for tonight."**_

"_**Do I still have to come back tomorrow?" said Harry picking up his schoolbag with his left hand rather than his smarting right one.**_

"_**Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, smiling as widely as before. "Yes, I think we can etch the message a little deeper with another evening's work."**_

_**-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 13 – Detention with Dolores.**_

* * *

Harry was not a happy camper as he walked back from Umbridge's office. Three nights of having to endure this torture and for what? Telling the truth? He had learned from teachers and adults that it was good to tell the truth, so why in the name of Godric was he being punished for it? Just because the Ministry wants to deny everything…

He just couldn't take it anymore. The thought of having to try and stop Voldemort when nobody believed him infuriated him and eventually, he went into the Gryffindor common room, ignoring all the stares and the glares he could feel coming from behind him.

Walking up to the boys dorms, he couldn't help but feel that this was going to happen. In fact, he knew it was going to happen eventually. For a while, his thoughts went downhill faster and faster… and now, here he was, ready to commit the act that would take his life away.

Walking into the bathroom now, locking the door and looking at the window in the bathroom. He was wondering how he should do it. Jumping? That could possibly leave him alive, though seriously injured from this height. It then hit him how to do it.

Unlocking the door and running to his trunk, he grabbed a piece of rope that he still had from his failed suicide attempts of the past. He had tried to do it in first year and in second year, as well as in fourth year. All of those times failed, but he was determined to do it right this time.

Walking onto the balcony outside the window and seeing a large metal rod above him, he knew exactly how the suicide would go down.

* * *

Harry Potter was not found until three days later, when Ron went to the bathroom and happened to look out the window, to see Harry's lifeless feet coming from above. When he looked out of the window and up above, he nearly threw up down the side of the castle.

Quickly alerting the other dormitory members who alerted the rest of the house, Professor McGonagall was soon on the scene and carefully extracted Harry's lifeless corpse from the rod on which it hanged. The air in the castle for the next few days was extremely mournful.

Harry's funeral was on the day (September 20th, the day after Hermione's birthday) that Harry had gotten his first broomstick from Professor McGonagall. While Ron was getting ready for the funeral in the bathroom, he noticed a letter from Harry on the floor, where nobody else could have noticed it.

He picked it up and opened it.

* * *

"**To whoever may read this,**

**I want to tell you all my final thoughts on all of these subjects. You deserve to know the truth and not what lies somebody like Malfoy has been spewing.**

**First, Dolores Umbridge is a bitch for using blood quills on students. She gives me detention for telling the truth about Voldemort's return and Cedric's death. It's barbaric! I want you all to know that Umbridge's detentions are the one thing that sent me over the edge.**

**Second, my friends Ron and Hermione are the only people who I actually trust in the school. None of the other professors have actually tried to protect me from the dangers of this school, whether it be a man possessed by Voldemort trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone or someone letting a Basilisk roam around the school without trying to figure out who did it.**

**Third, my will has already been sent to Gringotts and the people who have been named should get their things by the time of my funeral. That's when the Gringotts goblins usually send will messages. **

**I wish you all the best of luck in the fight against Voldemort; even though I'm not there to help you defeat him. You can all thank Dolores Umbridge if you guys lose. Hang her for all I care! I will be watching from Heaven above, guys. **

**Thanks for the memories,**

**Harry James Potter."**

* * *

By the time he had finished Harry's suicide note, Ron was bawling in the bathroom. When the other boys read the note, they gave it to Professor Dumbledore who read it at the funeral, making a lot of people saddened that they didn't make Hogwarts safe enough for someone who is prone to finding danger.

Life slowly went back to normal, but with Harry's death, the war against Voldemort did not go smoothly at all. When they finally killed him, there were only about 100 to 150 witches and wizards on the light side that were still standing. Most of the students at Hogwarts had died, but Ron and Hermione lived through and had a baby named Harry James Weasley, in honor of their fallen friend.

Even though they could never forget Harry, they soon came to peace with the fact that their friend was watching them from above.

Also, if you're wondering, Dolores Umbridge was sentenced to the Veil.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Can be a bit depressing, but this is what you get when I fall into dark places. Well, I hope you liked it somewhat or at least didn't find it totally mood-killing. I do hope you liked the oneshot. I might write another story about what could have happened if Harry came back.

If you want me to, review! Still, review and favorite (follow if you really want to). I would appreciate the feedback!

Thanks for reading,

AAFFW


End file.
